Secret of the Symbol
by StrikerDaisy
Summary: Contains spoilers for the whole Rhythm Thief game. Phantom R, now a fugitive, and Marie discover that the symbol on Raphael's coin is found in more places than just Paris. Traveling around the world, being pursued by Inspector Vergier, and uncovering secrets about the true Napoleon, what more could Phantom R ask for? RaphaelXMarie with RaphaelXCharlie antics.
1. Marie's Test

**A/N: This contains spoilers for the bonus chapter Marie's Test, along with spoilers for basically the whole game, just so you know. If you don't like spoilers, then don't read this story! This is ****not**** the same story as Phantom Thieves, it just begins in basically the same way because Marie's Test hasn't changed.**

**Sega owns Rhythm Thief and the first part of this fanfiction, as it is basically the same as Marie's Test in the game, and also contains a recap of the Rhythm Thief plot. But it is necessary for the start of the story, so here it is!**

* * *

A year after saying farewell to Raphael, I decided to take the examination to enter the Conservatoire. I'd passed the first and second tryouts, playing the pieces I was given. For the third, I got to pick the music. I knew at once what I would play the song that reminded me of my time with Raphael.

"Only one tryout remains, mademoiselle," Alfred reminded me before my final tryout. "Maintain your composure, and I'm certain you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Alfred," I told him. "You, uh, might want to check your cufflinks, though."

Alfred replied, "How embarrassing! Here I am trying to encourage you, when I'm the one coming undone." I giggled at the thought of the great Alfred being more nervous than me.

Elizabeth, my mother, spoke to me after. "It's good to hear you laugh. Sometimes I think you take things too seriously."

"Mom..." I couldn't help but nag her a bit. I couldn't help it if I was a serious person, could I?

"You have to enjoy yourself, Marie," my mother continued. "Skill is important, of course, but it's only the beginning. Your audience can tell when you're just going through the motions and when you're playing from the heart. Never forget that. Play like you were playing for him."

"Raphael..." That name sounded so sweet in my ear. It's been a while since anyone mentioned him aloud; his name carried so many memories of the year before. He saved me, and he told me that I had saved him. We worked together, never gave up, and defeated a tyrant. It feels like a dream, remembering my past.

My mother interrupted my thoughts, "Go on now. You don't want to keep them waiting."

"I'll play my heart out," I assured my mother. I walked into the audition hall to hear the judges mumbling. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but they were glancing at me often, so I assumed it had something to do with me. I had no time to worry, though, for one of the judges had called my name and signaled for me to begin. "Thank you," I told the judge. Quieter, I added, "This is for you, Raphael. I hope you hear it...wherever you are."

I began to play. Sliding my bow across the strings, all my memories came to mind. I remembered the first time I saw him. He had rescued a stray balloon from a tree for a little girl. I remembered the first time he saved me from the Chevaliers Diabolique. He had carried me, hopping from boat to boat across the Seine river. I had forgotten how safe I felt in his arms. I continued playing, my fingers dancing along the strings, my bow gliding up and down as the rest of our story unfolded in the Phantom Notes. I had played Moon Princess in the Notre Dame Cathedral, and he had saved me from the Chevaliers once again. He had cheered me after the Duchess had told me that she wasn't my real mother. We had danced together at the palace of Versailles, it was such a wonderful feeling, dancing with him. He had tried to save me, and almost gave up his life in the process. If Charlie wasn't there to save him, I don't know what would have happened to him. Then, he followed me to the hanging gardens, defeated Jean-François and the false Napoleon, and rescued me. I played him a song of encouragement, and he used the bracelet of Tiamat to stop the hanging gardens from destroying Paris. We had escaped, and Paris was safe. The final part of my song reminded me of our final goodbye. The music flowed through me as the notes vanished into the air. I remembered when I met him in the Notre Dame Cathedral, when we ran out together to dance one last time. We said our 'au revoirs' and I hadn't seen him after that. I had played my violin many times after that, hoping he would be in the audience, listening to my songs.

I played the last Phantom Note, then turned toward the judges. They were speechless. "Yes?" I asked them, wondering what I could have possibly done to obtain this reaction.

The three judges told me, "I haven't heard someone with your talent in years. You're well on the way to becoming France's preeminent violinist. There are still a few rough patches to work out, of course. I'd like you to start rehearsal with us next week...no, tomorrow, if you can."

It was my turn to be speechless. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," one of the judges insisted. "Welcome to the Conservatoire."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Happiness welled up inside me, as I realized the feat I had accomplished. I ran out to see my mother and Alfred.

"Congratulations, mademoiselle." Alfred spoke right as I exited the audition hall.

"You played from the heart," my mother told me.

"Raphael..." I could not stop thinking about him, wishing he was here. I kept speaking, hoping that he would hear. "I've finally taken the first step toward realizing my dream. But I can't help wondering where you are. Truth is, Raphael...I miss you."

"I miss you too, Marie," Phantom R whispered from the shadows. He had promised to himself to see every single one of Marie's performances, and he intended to do so. Hearing her play always cheered him up, and made him feel like he could do anything. _Her song was so beautiful, _he thought to himself. He wanted to reveal himself, to stride out of the shadows, embrace her, let her know how much he missed her, but he couldn't. He had a lead. A clue. Something new. There were articles fluttering around the newspapers telling of a sign, the same one on the bracelet of Tiamat and the same one on his coin, that was discovered on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel in Italy. He wanted to know more, so he decided to infiltrate Constabulary Headquarters to find more information about this new discovery. "Come on, Fondue," Phantom R whispered to his faithful dog. "It's showtime!"

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it folks! Chapter 1 has been completed! School is going to start shortly, but if y'all review this story, I will try to update every week. Questions, criticisms, comments, even a 'Hello, how are you doing?' whatever! Hope you are enjoying the story! Daisy out!**


	2. Sneaking and Entering

**A/N: Oh boy...someone reviewed *happy dance* And now I will stop bugging you. Here is the next part of the story.**

* * *

Infiltrating Constabulary headquarters wouldn't be a problem, Phantom R had done it before. It just required some sneaking and entering._I would have a lot more trouble getting in if they didn't have these bushes all around the Constabulary, _Phantom R mused as he hid behind the shrubbery in front of the HQ. _Oh well, their loss, I guess._ "That's the last one before our entry, right Fondue?" Phantom R asked his trusty companion. The dog woeufed in agreement. Quickly opening a window, Phantom R and Fondue snuck in. Seeing no constables, the duo made their way down the hall towards Inspector Vergier's office. They found it in no time, but the door was shut. Phantom R leaned his head towards the door and heard voices inside the room. Three, he thought.

"You really think he's going to leave the country, sir?"

"If what we are told is correct, then the symbols are all over the world. There's supposed to be one in Egypt, one in India, one in China, and maybe even one in the United States! He would have to leave France to see all those places."

"If this symbol is so important, wouldn't others be traveling there, too?"

"There is a legend that the symbols are like a puzzle. Once all the pieces are found and put together, something very powerful will be awoken. We can't let that fall into the wrong hands, meaning his!"

"Don't you think Napoleon will be after this too?"

"Charlotte! I told you to stay out of my office! And we closed the case on Napoleon. Stop bringing it up."

"But I know he's out there!"  
"Go home, Charlotte!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Phantom R leaned away as the arguing continued.

_So Napoleon must be following these symbols, too, _Phantom R tried to collect his thoughts. _I have two pieces of the puzzle: the coin my father left me and the bracelet of Tiamat. Marie has another, her violin. The other symbols found must be connected to artifacts that can be carried from place to place. How else could the puzzle be put together? _"It's settled then, Fondue," Phantom R told his dog. "We're going to Italy before Napoleon can strike. I don't know what kind of power awaits us at the end, but after what we've seen Napoleon do, it wouldn't be wise to let him get it." All of a sudden, the door to Vergier's office opened. Phantom R, lost in his thoughts, had no time to react.

"There you are, Phantom R! You've got guts, trespassing in Constabulary HQ."

"Bonjour, Charlie. My, it's been a while since I've seen your pretty face," Phantom R toyed. He knew what to say to upset her.

"You, stop your shallow compliments right now! I don't have time for small talk. I'm turning you in!" Charlie retorted.

"Catch me if you can, Charlotte!" Phantom R yelled as he dashed away.

"Get back here, coward!" she yelled back. Rounding the corner, she started down the hallway. He was nowhere in sight. "Shoot! He got away!"

"The constables are gong to start following us any time now, Fondue," Phantom R informed his sidekick. "Let's have a little fun with them, shall we?" Woeuf! Woeuf! Fondue barked. "That's my dog!" Bursting out the main doors caused a commotion in front of the Constabulary. Civilians and constables shouted over each other, wondering what was going on. A few saw the streak of red hair zoom by, heading towards Place Henri-Mondor. One such person being Inspector Vergier.

"Don't let him get away!" he barked at the other constables. "Today, we catch that Rhythm Thief!" The police force followed Phantom R through the streets of Paris. Phantom R was enjoying this high-speed chase, and decided to take a few detours. He passed by his apartment, and ran to Les Invalides instead. The constables followed him around the École Militaire and back towards the apartments. Phantom R stumbled once, purposefully, to see how his pursuers would react. Each and every constable lunged forward and formed a nice dogpile in front of the Musée d'Orsay Station.

_That should slow them down! _Phantom R smiled as he continued toward the Tuileries Garden. He slowed down a bit when he saw a little girl crying. _That's the same girl that lost her balloon the day I met Marie..._Phantom R's thoughts drifted. He had to help her. Kneeling down, he asked, "What's wrong?"

The young girl sniffled and replied, "I-I dropped my ticket to ride the carousel, and it blew away, and now I can't ride it!" She continued to sob as Phantom R saw a paper drifting through the air. It got stuck in a bush a few yards ahead of them, so he quickly got up and snatched the paper before it could blow away again.

"Here's your ticket," Phantom R said as he handed the girl the piece of paper. Her eyes lit up with joy as she ran off to enjoy the ride. _Marie's eyes lit up just like that when we danced together for the last time. _He was thinking about Marie a lot lately. _Man, I must really miss her. I wonder if she misses me..._He didn't have much time to think, though, because he heard the constables coming up behind him.

"Running away's not going to work this time, Fondue," Phantom R exclaimed as he slid under one of the constables. Hrrrn...Fondue seemed nervous. "You can take some out yourself, right boy?" Phantom R insisted. Woeuf! Woeuf! Fondue sprinted out and proceeded to bite as many of the constables as possible. Phantom R spun around, knocking a few more constables off their feet. "This is too easy!" Phantom R cheered. He overconfidently flipped over another constable and landed soundly on his feet. Turning around, he saw a football whizzing toward his head. It was too late to stop it, and the Rhythm Thief was knocked to the ground, unconscious.

"I got him! I got Phantom R!" a victorious Charlie cheered as she rushed over to her fallen victim.

"You just had a lucky shot when we were distracting him," Inspector Vergier told the over-excited detective.

"But I took him out! Your men couldn't do a thing! They were getting beaten by a dog, for crying out loud!" Charlie quickly spat out.

"I seem to recall you getting bit by that same dog," her father replied. "And you complained about how much it hurt for a while after."

"Everybody's a critic!" Charlie had had it. "I got him fair and square!"

"Fine, then you can carry him to the Constabulary," her father said smugly, knowing he had won the argument.

"Why is he so heavy?" Charlie wondered aloud as she dragged the unconscious Phantom R to the headquarters. Fondue saw his master being taken away, but he could tell that biting the girl holding him would do nothing for him, because his master wasn't moving. He would have better luck trying to find someone to help his master. Fondue darted off into the twilight, searching for the one he knew could help.

"I could hear them rumbling overhead, so I decided to do some sneaking of my own, you see. I saw the little girl hit him on the head. It looked like the constables got him. My lord, it might be time to strike."

"Yes, it seems so. See if the coin and the bracelet are in his apartment. If not, we might need to travel to this Constabulary HQ to...visit him."

"Yes, my emperor."

* * *

**A/N: I now realize that I'm no good at writing battle sequences...yet. There will be more later, along with more fluffy stuff if you like that :D Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please R&R! Daisy out!**


	3. Rematch with Charlie

Woeuf! Woeuf! Fondue barked and pawed at the door to Elizabeth's Manse. Alfred opened the door, a bit shocked to see Monsieur Raphael's dog without his master. "Welcome, Monsieur Fondue. It's late, and you shouldn't be out in the cold. Please come inside." Fondue yipped giddily, then sped through Alfred's legs into the house. He passed by quite a few servants on his race through the corridors, but he finally came upon the room he was looking for. He barked at the door.

Marie was staring out her window, lost in her own thoughts. _Why have I been thinking about him so much lately? It's not like I ever see him. We've gone separate ways; why can't I accept that? He probably already moved on, found something else to occupy his thoughts, his dreams. So why can't I move on, too? _Marie pondered this question for a bit. She had already decided that joining the Conservatoire was the first step to achieving her dream, but what was her dream, exactly? _Well, I joined the Conservatoire-that's the first part. It makes sense, I love music, especially my violin. Why do I love the violin so much? _Marie's eyes widened as she realized the answer._ I love sharing my music with others. Those who I care about. Sure, I enjoy playing for the Parisians, but I enjoy it even more to perform for Alfred, my mother, and..._Marie hesitated before she added the last name_...Raphael. He's part of my dream. To be able to play music for him, spend time with him, dance with him, oh Raphael! I miss you! And I need to see you again...I just hope you feel the same_ _about seeing me..._

Before she could think any more about Raphael, she heard something at her door. As she got closer, she discovered that what she heard was a barking sound. Opening the door, Marie looked down to see friendly Fondue, bouncing up and down. He looked like he wanted to tell her something. "What is it, boy? Why are you here all by yourself? Where's Raphael?" Fondue looked Marie in the eye and whimpered. "Is he...in trouble?" Marie asked, concerned for her red-headed friend. Woeuf...Fondue sadly barked. "Will you take me to him, Fondue?" Marie asked the dog. Woeuf! Woeuf! Fondue barked back at her and took off running. "One second, Fondue!" Marie went back into her room to grab her violin case. _I don't know what happened to him, but this should cheer him up! _Marie dashed out of her room to follow Fondue.

* * *

Phantom R's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times, then glanced around at his surroundings. He saw a large desk in the middle of the room with files strewn everywhere. _Inspector Vergier's office? How did I get here? _Phantom R wondered, thinking back to what he last remembered. _I flipped over a constable, I turned around, and I saw..._"A football!" Phantom R exclaimed. _Charlie...she got me good, now didn't she? Well, they got the best of me last time, but this time I'm going to surprise them! _Phantom R started to get up, when he realized that both his wrists and his ankles were cuffed together. He tried hopping around a bit, but he soon realized he wouldn't be able to escape as easily as he thought. He heard the door creak, and he sat back down before it opened completely. Charlie, beaming with pride, strutted into the room and sat down at her father's desk.

"I finally got you, Phantom R," Charlie said smugly. "I guess I should have given you that penalty kick to the head the first time I saw you!"

"I think you could use one as well, maybe it would knock some sense into your head," Phantom R replied.

"Oh, you, stop that this instant! Why did you break into Constabulary HQ?" Charlie asked, angrily.

"I just needed some information, that's all," Phantom R coolly replied. "Is that a crime?"

"You're a criminal, and you've been committing crimes for the past two years! You're asking me if breaking into a government building is a crime?" Charlie was more than fed up with Phantom R. She needed solid answers, not the rubbish that he was telling her.

Enjoying where this conversation was going, Raphael implemented, "You're a detective, so I assumed you knew everything. So let me ask you this: isn't locking me up an infringement of my personal rights?"

"You have no personal rights! You are in custody!" Charlie had enough of Phantom R's antics. "I nailed you in the head with a football, dragged you all the way from the Tuileries Garden to the Constabulary, and now I intend to interrogate you properly. I order you to cooperate!"

"I didn't think you would be strong enough to carry someone that far," Phantom R confidently criticized.

"I'm stronger than I look, smart alack!" Charlie shook her fist in front of his face.

"Well in that case, I hope you enjoyed every second of it. It's not every day you get to be seen in public with someone as good-looking as myself!" Phantom R knew she would crack soon. Her face turned bright red. She stammered a few times, but couldn't get a full word out. Seeing as she wasn't replying, Phantom R decided to tell her one more thing to ensure his victory in their argument, "I don't think your father would be too happy with you if he learned you had fallen in love with a criminal. Don't worry, it will be our little secret!"

"AUGH!" Charlie yelled. "I hate you! So much!" She stormed past him. He slid his chair over, and bumped into her. She pushed him away and continued out the door. Phantom R grinned as he saw a set of keys fall to the floor. As he was hopping over to pick them up, he heard arguing outside.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to interrogate him properly."

"Stick it in your ear, old man!"

* * *

"All of you have searched the apartment thoroughly?"

"Yes, and we haven't found either artifact that you were looking for."

"He must have them, then. We are visiting the Constabulary. Did you bring the weapons?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you will need them."

**A/N: Thanks to my new followers and reviewers! You guys are awesome! I've been trying to add in lines for the POV changes...but they're not always getting saved properly. I'll try to see if I can fix that. Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to R&R! Daisy out!**


	4. Shall We Dance?

Marie followed Fondue through the night, through the eerily empty market and the silent streets. She had traveled in Paris at night before, but that was usually during festivals when everyone was out and about. Now, she was alone. Shaking off the thought, she saw Fondue slow down in front of the Paris Constabulary. "Is Raphael here, boy?" Marie asked the dog. Woeuf! Fondue barked eagerly. _I would imagine that the Constabulary would be locked at this hour of the night. I need to find another way to get in. _She began to turn around, ready to try the back door that Raphael had told her about, when she suddenly stopped. "Fondue," she whispered, "do you hear that?" Fondue whimpered. She listened closer, and began to hear the clink-clanking sound of metal. "Someone's coming! Quick, hide!" Marie dove behind a bush, Fondue bounding after her. She stuck her head out a bit, just enough to see, and her eyes widened at what she saw. _It can't be..._she thought, but it was. Chevaliers marched in, lining the streets. _There must be at least a hundred of them, _Marie silently observed. There was no way she was moving any time soon with so many soldiers in front of her, but what astounded her most were the leaders of the group. She saw a short man dressed in white with a black hat covering his head. The other man was wearing a black suit coat with a white shirt underneath. More striking than his outfit was his bright red hair. Before jumping to conclusions, Marie studied his face, and was relieved to see that the man had turquoise eyes, not the chestnut ones signature to Raphael. The short man whispered something in the ear of the red-head, who in turn took about fifty of the Chevaliers down another street. The short man entered the Constabulary HQ with the rest of the soldiers. Seeing the last Chevalier pass through the main door, Marie turned to escape, but before she could, Fondue began barking and ran towards the building. "Fondue, come back!" she urged and took off after the dog. He continued barking at something above, so Marie looked up as well. There, on the sill of a second story window of the Constabulary, a figure flipped off through the night sky, something glistening in his hands. He landed right in front of Marie, then stood up.

"Think you could get me out of these things, Marie?" Marie stood in front of him, a smile spreading across her face, her eyes glassy with happy tears. She grabbed the keys from his hands, and unlocked the handcuffs that held his wrists together. "The ones on my ankles were easy enough, but man, I couldn't get these off of my hands! Thanks, Marie!" Marie just shyly smiled, thinking about how she was so eager to see him earlier, but now could barely speak in front of him. Blushing, she quietly greeted him.

"Hello, Phantom R." Phantom R looked at the girl he hadn't seen face to face for a year. The moonlight reflected off her face, making it seem like she was glowing. _Man, she sure is beautiful. _He shuffled his foot a bit behind him, avoiding eye contact. He finally glanced up, only to see her staring at him. She quickly turned away, blushing again. He slowly walked up next to her and held up his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Phantom R asked Marie, "Would you like to dance with me?"

After hesitating for a moment, Marie looked him in the eyes and answered, "Yes."

He grabbed her hand and spun her around. They moved together, in perfect harmony. They felt the rhythm of each other, dancing around the hedges under the starlit sky. Phantom R slowed first, pulling Marie closer. She looked up at him and whispered, "I missed you." He held her tighter, not wanting to let go. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her, this past year. Being with her gave him so much strength. He reluctantly let her go, and she did the same. They stared at each other for a bit after, in silence.

_Should I tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same way? _Phantom R decided to take a chance. He looked Marie in the eye and tried to speak. "Maire...I..." He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her how he felt. _You steal art from the museum almost daily, you defeated Napoleon and saved Paris, but you can't tell Marie that you love her._ "I..." he tried again, to no avail. Realizing that his words were failing him, he did the next best thing. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

Marie's eyes widened as his face got closer and closer to hers. A whirlwind of emotions whizzed through her head. She was startled, nervous, but mostly overjoyed. _He...likes me..._She had never been kissed by a boy before, much less by the one she loved_._ Not knowing quite what to do, she closed her eyes, and waited for Raphael's lips to reach hers. With their faces mere centimeters apart, so close to the moment they both had been waiting for since they met each other, they heard Fondue begin to bark angrily. They both opened their eyes and turned to the yipping dog. "The Chevaliers..." Marie spoke as she remembered. "We have to get out of here, Phantom R!" He grabbed onto her hand, and the trio sprinted back to Raphael's apartment before anyone could see them.

* * *

If Charlie or Inspector Vergier had decided to halt their argument, they would have heard Phantom R sneak out the door behind them. Unfortunately for them, they were too wrapped up in proving the other wrong that they let the criminal that they had worked so hard to apprehend escape. Totally oblivious to Phantom R's absence, the two continued their quarrel.

"I will never let you out of the house again if you keep this act up! I am going to interrogate Phantom R!"

"Let me go in, Dad! I know I can make him talk this time!"

"One more word out of you Charlotte, and I won't let you go to your football match Thursday."

"But Father! You're being unreasonable!"

"No but's. You are going to have to-Charlotte! Look out!"

Charlie turned around to see a sword pointed at her neck. The blade belonged to a short man wearing a black hat. He spoke, "Release Phantom R to us, and her life will be spared."

"And who are you," the inspector challenged, "to make such a request to me?"

The short man responded, "I am your emperor, Napoleon Bonaparte. If you will not cooperate, there will be consequences," gesturing to the army of Chevaliers trudging up the staircase behind him.

Vergier knew that he could not win. He was either going to lose the one criminal that he spent his entire career trying to catch, or he was going to lose his beloved daughter. No matter how many times they fought, he would always love her. He couldn't lose her, not like he had lost Emma. Slowly opening the door to his office, Vergier prepared to hand over the Rhythm Thief.

Vergier's voice rang throughout the Constabulary, "He has escaped!" Napoleon lowered his sword and strode to the door. Peering inside, he saw that Vergier was correct. Phantom R was nowhere to be found.

"He has probably already begun traveling to the first destination," Napoleon told his troops. "Come." They filed out of the Constabulary, and headed to their headquarters under Les Invalides to plan their next move.

With the threat gone, Vergier exited his office and looked to his daughter. He told her, "I'm going to pursue that Rhythm Thief."

"Let me come, too!" Charlie pleaded. "I was the one who stopped him last time!"

"And you were the one who let him escape!" Vergier shouted back. "And it is far too dangerous! You are staying here!" He returned to his office and locked the door.

Charlie thought for a minute, then decided that she would pursue Phantom R on her own. _After all, _she reasoned, _I know where he is going. He's heading to Italy, to the Sistine Chapel to examine that symbol of his. I just have to beat him to it!_ Bringing nothing but the clothes on her back, the hat on her head, and the football in her hand, she prepared to glide off into the night. She was going to beat Phantom R to Rome, and she was going to start right then. She soared high above the streets of Paris, until she reached the airport. Showing her identification, and stating that she was affiliated with the police force, she entered into the aircraft. _Half an hour until takeoff, then I finally get to prove that I can beat Phantom R._

* * *

The red-headed man and the army of Chevaliers had no trouble breaking into the prison. Finding the one inmate they were looking for was the greater challenge, though it took them less than half an hour to complete their task. Heading back with their ally, the leader and his troops returned to the hideout under Les Invalides. "My emperor," the man spoke, "I have brought him back, as you have requested."

**A/N: Marie's eyes widen a lot. School starts back up again on Monday, so updates will most likely be weekly from here on out. Thanks to the readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters! The support this story has gotten has exceeded my expectations! You guys are great! Stay tuned for the next installment, and don't forget to R&R! Daisy out!**


	5. The Adventure Begins

When Phantom R and Marie got to the apartment, they were shocked. There were books everywhere, bedsheets overturned, posters ripped off the walls, and stains throughout the room. Phantom R quickly dashed to the bookshelf and saw the special green book still in place. He pulled on it to reveal his secret room filled with artwork and descended the stairs to the basement, Marie and Fondue on his heels. He snapped his fingers, and the lights flashed on. Phantom R was relieved to see that all the paintings were safe. He turned to Marie and asked her, "Marie, what exactly did you see before I showed up?"

Marie told him about the army of Chevaliers and the two men who seemed to be leading them. Phantom R tried to piece the information together based on her description. He took a deep breath and told her, "I think that you saw Napoleon. The real one." Marie's expression changed, first to one of awe, then to one of horror, and finally to one of complete helplessness.

"Phantom R, what will we do? We don't even know why they are here, or what they want!" Phantom R looked into her bright blue eyes, now clouded over with doubt and worry.

"I overheard Inspector Vergier and Charlie talking about Napoleon searching for this symbol," gesturing to his bracelet. "I'm going to Italy, to the Sistine Chapel, to find another one of these symbols before he does."

He turned to leave, when he felt Marie grab onto his arm. "I'm coming with you," she quickly insisted.

"Marie, I'm taking you home. It's going to be dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt," Phantom R flatly told her.

"But Phantom R, I have one of the symbols too!" she said as she held out her violin case. "You might need it, and you might need me." Whispering to herself, she added, "And I need you."

Phantom R thought about what could happen to her if she came with him, the dangers of Napoleon and her getting taken away from him again. She could even get killed; she would have been on their last encounter if her mother hadn't saved her. He didn't want her to come, for her own safety, but then he thought of what would happen if she stayed. He knew who the red-headed man was: his father. If his father was here, working for Napoleon, she could be in even greater danger here, without him to protect her.

Turning to Marie, he reluctantly nodded and told her she could come. Her face lit up, just like it used to. He smiled back at her. Grabbing her hand, the two ran out of the apartment and towards the airport, Fondue barking at their heels. Phantom R changed into Raphael right before entering the building, so as not to draw unnecessary attention from the security guards. The attendant at the desk told them that they had just made it in time for the 3:15 A.M. flight. They boarded the aircraft, sat down near the back, and prepared for their flight to Italy.

* * *

"For all we know, he may have left already for Italy. It will be too late to catch him there, I know."

"Very well then, we will have to catch him at one of the other destinations. I will take a group to Egypt, and you will take one to India, oui?"

"Yes, my emperor."

The former inmate approached Napoleon and Issac. "There you are, Graf," Napoleon motioned for Jean-François to come closer. "We are going to pursue Issac's boy. The Inspector is trying to capture him as well, so Paris will be ours for the taking. Take the rest of our men and regain control of the city."

"Of course, my emperor," Graf instinctively replied. "But make sure you are careful. He is a tricky one to catch if you don't know how to use him properly."

Issac replied, "Yes, my boy is determined, and he will stop at nothing to foil our plans."

"So you need to foil his," Graf's mouth curved into an evil smile. "You recall how the Dutchess's daughter also carries one of the symbols?"

"Yes, her violin. Its music holds great power," Issac informed him. "Should we be looking for her, too?"

"You will not need to," Graf rolled his eyes. "She follows him like a lovesick puppy."

"Lovesick? You think Raphael is in love with this girl?" Issac questioned.

"It's blatantly obvious. You can see it in their eyes. I've seen it for myself."

"What does she look like?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, fair complexion, and she always wears a blue dress. If you can tear her away from him, he will not know what to do. Trust me on this."

"I trust you, Graf. I will make sure to use every advantage I have on my son to defeat him."

Napoleon interjected, "It is time, Issac."

"Yes, my lord."

**A/N: This is the update for the week! I have finals next week, so I'll be busy studying! See you guys next weekend, and don't forget to R&R! Daisy out!**


	6. Charlie Takes the Field

Inspector Vergier had not slept all night. He had stayed in his office, trying to formulate a plan to catch Phantom R, but it was pointless. The only way he was going to figure out where Phantom R was going after Italy was to pursue him. So that's what he did. Stuffing his pistols in his pocket and other gadgets in his briefcase, he prepared his pursuit of that fugitive, that Rhythm Thief. He was tired of hearing that name; it had been looming over him for two years! He was going to put an end to this madness, once and for all. Making his way out of the Constabulary, he decided to say goodbye to Charlotte before he left. He did feel bad for snapping at her earlier-she had only wanted to help. Opening the door to their apartment, he glanced around for his daughter. Not seeing her, he called out her name, "Charlotte! Charlotte, where are you?" Still hearing nothing, he strode over to her room. Slowly opening the door, he peered in, hoping he wasn't interrupting something important. She wasn't there either. He opened the glass door leading to the balcony outside her little room, but didn't see her there either. The only place he hadn't checked was the rooftop, so he carefully ascended the stairs that led from the balcony to the rooftop. Poking his head up from underneath, he scanned the rooftop. To his horror, he found it completely empty. Not only was Charlotte, his daughter, missing, but so was her glider. _She left, _he thought. _She probably tried to catch the Rhythm Thief on her own! I have to get her back!_ Now with two goals instead of one, Inspector Vergier made his way to the airport to catch the 6:30 AM flight. _They may have gotten head-starts, but I will get them. Charlotte and the Rhythm Thief._

* * *

Charlie leaned back in her seat as the pilot announced that the flight would begin in a couple of minutes. She had not seen any sign of Phantom R, so she knew she had gotten there before him. _I'll get to take him by surprise! I bet he'll be real glad to see me! _Charlie smirked at the thought of Phantom R strutting into the Sistine Chapel, only to be met by an incoming football and a hard hit to the head. Hearing footsteps, Charlie glanced up to see two figures coming toward her. As they got closer, she saw their faces. One was Marie, the Dutchess's daughter. _How strange. I wonder why she is flying so early in the morning._ The next was a red-headed boy with glasses. He was carrying a dog. _Now, why did they let him take that on the plane? These guards need to amp up their security system._ They sat down in the two seats in front of her. Charlie was about to get up and ask Marie why she was flying to Italy this early in the morning, when the flight attendant told the passengers to fasten their seatbelts. Charlie groaned and did as she said.

After the plain reached a stable altitude, Charlie unbuckled her seatbelt and walked in front of the two teens she saw earlier. About to say something snappy, Charlie opened her mouth to speak, but Marie was quicker at making the first move. "Why, hello there, Charlie" she said with a bright smile. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Charlie said matter-of-factly. "Who's he?"

"That's Raphael," Marie informed her. "He's a good friend of mine." The boy, Raphael, looked up at her, a puzzled expression on his face. It was quickly replaced with one of understanding. She eyed him as he smirked at her and put his head back down. Charlie was taken aback. She knew she had seen that expression somewhere before, but she couldn't quite pinpoint where. The dog sitting in his lap growled at her, and she took one step backwards into the aisle. _That dog is so familiar, _Charlie thought to herself. "Don't mind Fondue, he's a good dog, really," Marie calmly told Charlie. Raphael looked up at her again, then looked back down.

"Will you tell your friend to stop staring at me and properly introduce himself?" Charlie asked Marie. "He's acting quite rude, if you ask me." The boy looked her in the eyes, sending a chill down her spine. She knew she had seen him somewhere before.

Smiling, he spoke, "Bonjour, Charlie."

Charlie blinked once, then again. _It can't be, _she thought to herself. _It couldn't possibly be him. _Raphael chuckled at the sight of her expression, and adjusted his glasses. That's when Charlie saw the gleaming bracelet on his wrist. Stepping back, she shouted, "You-You're Phantom R!"

"Now now," Phantom R cooly replied. "We don't want to disturb the other passengers. I'm just as surprised as you are. I never thought you would be able to follow me so quickly."

"We're ending it right here, Phantom R!" Charlie opened the overhead compartment and grabbed her football. Backing up towards the front of the plane, she set it down in the aisle. Raphael stepped out into the aisle as well, both of them ready for the showdown in the aircraft.

* * *

"Our troops are on the way to India, my emperor," Issac spoke into the communicator.

"Good, very good," the voice on the other end responded. "We should arrive with plenty of time."

**A/N: Inspector Vergier seems like the kind of person to carry a briefcase. Sorry if this chapter seemed too short, but I didn't want the showdown on the plane to feel rushed or ill-thought out, so you can expect that next week! Thanks to the new reviewers, followers, and favoriters! You guys are still awesome! I couldn't have done this without your support! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to R&R! Daisy out!**


	7. Gone with the Wind

Raphael spun around in a whirl of blue fabric. His casual Raphael attire was quickly replaced by his Phantom R garb, hat and all. Putting his hand on his hat, he looked toward Charlie at the other end of the plane. He saw her eyes narrow as her foot made contact with the ball. It curved towards him, and he kicked it right back. It bounced off of the ceiling before hitting Charlie square in the chest. She stepped back to catch her breath before shooting at him again. They volleyed it for a few minutes before Phantom R faltered, and Charlie got a clear shot at his head. He ducked as the ball whisked his hat off of his head. Glaring back at Charlie, who was angered by her missed shot, Phantom R shot the ball back at her face. The ball, flying too high for her to kick, hit her in the nose and knocked her to the ground. "I think I won this round, Charlie!" Phantom R smirked the young detective. Charlie slowly got up, blood trickling from her nose. She wiped it on her sleeve and stared angrily at Phantom R's triumphant face.

"This isn't over yet, Phantom R!" Charlie yelled at the Rhythm Thief. He just smiled and shook his head, angering her more. She started to stomp back to her seat when the stewardess grabbed her shoulder.

"We do not tolerate roughhousing in the aircraft, you two." she informed both of them.

"Don't worry," Phantom R quickly told her. "We were just leaving anyway." He smiled as he scooped up Fondue and Marie's violin case. "Charlie, get your pack! Marie, grab onto me!" He felt Marie gingerly wrap her arms around his torso. "Hold on tight," he told her.

Charlie looked at him with a most quizzical expression, but grabbed her ball and knapsack, which contained her compressed glider "What are you doing, Phantom R?" she asked him.

He just smiled, opened the emergency exit, and yelled, "Show's over, folks!" He jumped out of the airplane. Phantom R felt Marie hug him tighter as they fell through the sky. Turning his head a bit, he saw Charlie skydiving too. She was trying to open her pack as they fell through the air. He saw the flap open, and she pulled out a metal structure. She opened it up, revealing her glider. Grabbing on to it, Charlie smiled as she began to glide through the sky. Phantom R turned his head back down and saw Italy's landscape in the moonlight. _It's no Paris, that's for sure, but it does look nice from up here. _He felt Marie loosen her grip, and flipped over onto his back. Charlie helped her up onto the glider, and extended her hand to him next. With one arm gripping the violin and Fondue, Phantom R reached the other one up. Charlie pulled him onto the bar, and the four of them soared through Italy's skies.

"Do you see the Colosseum?" Marie excitedly asked. They glided right over it, almost close enough to touch. They continued their flight over Rome, until they reached Vatican City. Marie quickly spotted the Sistine Chapel, and the trio plus Fondue landed in front of it. Reaching into his pocket and feeling the coin inside, Phantom R smiled and strode towards the building.

Charlie grabbed his arm and questioned, "What are you doing? Can't you see the sign? The chapel is closed. They have guards stationed everywhere to protect whatever is inside!"

Pulling his arm out of her grasp, he turned to Charlie and reminded her, "That hasn't stopped me before."

There was an immense amount of shrubbery outside the building, and the four of them effectively avoided the guards. They entered the building, and were awestruck at the magnificent artwork that adorned the chapel. "This place is beautiful," Marie gawked at the sight. The three teenagers began scanning the ceiling, looking for any clues. Phantom R held up his bracelet, seeing if it would glow. Sure enough, the bracelet began to give off a faint glow. Walking towards the front of the chapel, the bracelet continued to shine brighter. Looking up, he saw the symbol on the ceiling.

"I found it!" Raphael triumphantly shouted. The other two ran up to him, straining to see it too. The symbol pulsed, then began to shake. What looked like a piece of wallpaper fell from the ceiling, with the symbol still glowing on it. As it floated down, Phantom R could see the plain white paint showing from where the symbol had been. _Forged artwork at its finest,_ he thought to himself as the paper landed in his hand. Flipping it over, he tried to read the message on the back, but couldn't, because it was written in Latin. "It's not in French. I can't read it," Raphael informed his partners.

"Well that's just great," Charlie groaned. "Now we have to go learn a new language, don't we?"

"Not necessarily," Marie reasoned. "Raphael, there must be a library somewhere around here, right? They might have a dictionary there in the language we need." She yawned after she finished speaking

"It's worth a shot," Phantom R said. "But from the looks of it, we need to get some rest first. It's been a long night." As they stepped out of the Sistine Chapel, they saw the sun beginning to peek out from beyond the horizon.

Charlie, eyelids beginning to droop, asked, "Now how are we going to find somewhere to stay? You don't have any money."

"You're the Inspector's daughter. Don't you have some sort of international tab system, or something?" Phantom R questioned, a sly smile on his face.

"Not in the mood, Phantom R," Charlie responded, yawning. "I did bring some money, but not very much." They continued walking down the streets until they came across a small hotel. Marie had already nestled her head on Phantom R's shoulder and closed her eyes, barely conscious through the last leg of their journey. They entered the building and reserved one of the rooms for a night. Shuffling through the hallway, Phantom R found their room and opened the door. Charlie, previously tired, furrowed her brow and stamped her foot at the sight of their quarters. "There are only two beds," she angry complained. "There is no way I'm sharing a bed with Marie!"

Seizing the opportunity, Phantom R whispered to Marie, just loud enough for Charlie to hear, "It's nothing personal Marie, Charlie's just looking for an excuse to sleep with me." Even Marie smiled at seeing Charlie's fuming face. Rather than yelling at them, she plopped down in the middle of the bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. "Looks like we have to share," Phantom R told Marie. She smiled weakly, but was visibly exhausted. Pulling her closer, he hugged her tightly, then scooped her up in his arms.

"Raphael!" Marie giggled as he spun her around and gracefully placed her on the soft mattress.

"Have a good night's sleep, mademoiselle Marie," Phantom R bowed and tipped his hat to her. Snuggling under the covers, she drifted off to sleep. He slid in too and put his arm around her. She stirred a bit, then relaxed as Raphael fell asleep.

Fondue trotted up to Charlie's bed, and hopped on. He found a comfortable sleeping spot, on her stomach, and curled up to rest. She was in for a surprise in the morning.

**A/N: Sorry this was a bit late, I had a competition this weekend along with a health project to finish, but I had a snow day today and got to finish this chapter! I decided to extend their trip in Italy for a bit, so you'll have to wait until next week for them to decipher the message! Don't forget to R&R! Daisy out!**


	8. Phantom Notes

"AAAAAH!" Marie awoke to the sound of Charlie screaming. "Get off me, stupid mutt!" she yelled as she kicked Fondue off of her. He landed on the ground and yipped at her. She narrowed her eyes at the dog before flopping back on her pillow. Marie chuckled at the sight of her detective friend getting so worked up over a little dog. She kicked off the covers and slid into her shoes.

"Wake up Charlie," Marie gently nudged Charlie as she asked. Charlie just pulled her blankets over her head. Rolling her eyes, Marie turned to head out the door when she heard Raphael call her.

"You weren't planning on going out without me, were you?" he asked with a smile.

She skipped back over and replied, "I wouldn't dream of it." The two linked arms and headed out the door, leaving Fondue to watch over Charlie's slumber. The two teens saw the sun over their heads as they roamed Rome's streets. "We got a good few hours of sleep," Marie noticed. "It's about twelve now." She heard her stomach grumble. She tried to subdue the noise, but to no avail.

"I'm famished," Raphael declared. "What do you say we get something to eat?" Marie nodded as the two found their way to a small restaurant. "I 'borrowed' some of Charlie's money, so we can eat like kings!" Marie giggled at Raphael as he put one leg on a chair and held his arm out like he was guiding an army. They spent the rest of their brunch catching up on what had happened the past year. Marie told Raphael all about moving into the Manse with her mother. She explained how she got lost the first time in, and how Alfred found her in a supply closet. Raphael was laughing the whole time, so much so that Marie was afraid he would choke on his food. He didn't seem to care. _I missed hearing him laugh, _Marie thought to herself. _His laugh, his big glasses, his eyes, and all the adventures we shared together. _Thinking about it, Marie was glad they were on another adventure. Anything to spend more time with Raphael.

After finishing their meal, the two headed out in search of a dictionary, or some sort of translator. After wandering around Rome for about half an hour, they came across what they were looking for. Entering through the doors of the library, Marie and Raphael began their search for the book they needed. Not seeing anything but astronomic discoveries and sappy romance novels, they headed up to the second floor. Marie rushed over to the Reference section, at least that was what she assumed. Italian and French were similar enough that she could make out some of the Italian words. She excitedly pulled out a Latin-Italian dictionary, and handed it to Raphael. Together, they tried to translate the message. After about an hour, Raphael read what they thought the paper said:

"You have done well

finding this place

But there is more to come

in your new-found race.

Your next destination

will be revealed to you

Once the gifted one plays

the Song of the Two."

"You're sure that's what it says, Raphael?" Marie questioned.

"I'm sure, Marie. We're lucky - this message doesn't have too much to decipher." Raphael spoke as he looked over the paper one more time. "We know that this is only the first of the symbols, that there are more all over the world, and that someone has to play something to figure out where we're going next." Marie stared at the paper again. She figured that since the person written about had to play a song, she was going to be the one to do it. Raphael furrowed his brow in deep thought, "But 'Song of the Two'? That doesn't sound like 'Moon Princess'!" Marie knew that the message wouldn't have them going somewhere new to figure out what that song was. She had to know the song that the paper was describing, but she couldn't think of one. The only song she could think of was...but it couldn't be..._I wrote that song, how could it be what we need to unlock the next part of our quest? _she wondered"Have you thought of anything, Marie?" Raphael asked her.

Looking back at him, she responded, "Well, there is one song, but I don't know how it can have any potency. It fits the description, but I wrote it myself."

"What is it, Marie?" Raphael asked. "It's worth a shot!"

"It's called 'Phantom Notes," she told him. "It reminds me of," she paused and blushed, "us. That must have been where 'Song of the Two' came from." She turned her head away, embarrassed. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she turned to see Raphael staring at her.

"I'd love to hear it," he said quietly. He grinned, and she couldn't help but grin, too. "Shall we go?" he playfully asked. She responded by grabbing his hand and running with him down the stairs and out of the library. They dashed all the way back to their room, where they found Charlie still sleeping. Marie grabbed her violin case and Raphael changed into Phantom R before the two returned to the Sistine Chapel. Easily passing the guards, who were still there after hearing that the chapel might be in danger, Phantom R and Marie entered the building. The two still gripped each other's hands as they walked down the aisle together. They stopped right under where the symbol used to be. Marie gently set down her violin case and pulled the unique instrument out. She gingerly grabbed her bow and held her violin up to her chin, ready to play.

She closed her eyes and let her bow glide across her violin's strings. It had only been a day since she played the song last, but so much had happened the past day that it had felt like ages since she had last heard "Phantom Notes." Her mind was filled with new memories of her and Raphael - gliding together, skydiving together, reading together, eating together, sleeping together, and dancing together. Now that she saw him again, she realized how much she had missed him the year that he was gone. She shed a small tear shed over the year she had spent without him, but then regained her composure so she could complete the song. Once she finished, she looked over at Phantom R, who was standing awestruck beside her.

"That was the song you played for your tryout for the Conservatoire," he told her. "And...it reminds you of us?" She saw an awkward smile plaster his face, just for a second, before he too regained his composure. "It was lovely, mademoiselle," he spoke as he bowed to her. She couldn't help but laugh at his goofiness.

Suddenly, a shining light filled the room, and the two looked up to the ceiling. Made out of the light, they could see words forming, in French this time, on the ceiling. They read:

"Though this time you had two

next you will need three

If the symbol in Egypt

is what you seek.

Wonders of the ancient world

have been sealed by fate

But this one left standing

is next on your plate."

"We did it, Marie!" Phantom R jumped in the air, then spun her around. "We know where we need to go next!"

"We do?" Marie asked.

"But of course, mademoiselle," he told her. "This riddle was much easier. There's only one wonder of the ancient world left standing, and it's the Great Pyramid of Giza in Egypt! That is where we will be going next!" he excitedly told her.

"No, you won't!" a voice resounded through the chapel. The two teenagers turned around as Inspector Vergier strode in through the doors. "You aren't going anywhere, Phantom R!"

* * *

**A/N: Reference in French is 'source' and 'fonte' in Italian, so it would have been a stretch for Marie to find the reference section, but if you see nice dictionaries and atlases laid out, I think it's safe to assume that you're in the reference section. The three-part Rome adventure ends next week, so stay tuned for the next update! Daisy out!**


	9. Le Getaway

**Last time on Secret of the Symbol...**

"We did it, Marie!" Phantom R jumped in the air, then spun her around. "We know where we need to go next!"

"We do?" Marie asked.

"But of course, mademoiselle," he told her. "This riddle was much easier. There's only one wonder of the ancient world left standing, and it's the Great Pyramid of Giza in Egypt! That is where we will be going next!" he excitedly told her.

"No, you won't!" a voice resounded through the chapel. The two teenagers turned around as Inspector Vergier strode in through the doors. "You aren't going anywhere, Phantom R!"

* * *

Marie tightened her grip on her violin case and on Phantom R's hand as he slowly turned towards the famed inspector. "Bonjour, Inspector Vergier," Phantom R greeted as he tipped his hat. "What brings you to the Vatican City this fine day?"

Inspector Vergier barked back, "You know very well why I am here! You have broken the law by breaking out of Constabulary HQ, and I reserve my right to pursue you! Surrender now," he gestured towards the door, "because all of the guards are on high alert, and will destroy anything that steps foot out of this building!"

"I'm sorry Inspector, but we have important matters to deal with right now," Phantom R informed. "Surrendering isn't one of them." Still grasping Marie's hand, Phantom R bolted directly for the Inspector. "Down!" he yelled right before running into Inspector Vergier. He landed on the floor and slid to the left of the inspector's legs, while Marie slid to the right. Their connected arms collided with Inspector Vergier's legs, and he toppled over. Hopping back up, the two teenagers rushed out the doors, and were met with an army of constables. Thinking fast, Phantom R held up his bracelet, and the constables began to lift off of the ground. With a sea of people above them, Phantom R and Marie raced to their room, not stopping once. Slamming the door behind them, hearts still racing, they fell to the floor in a crumpled heap of blue fabric and blonde hair.

"You finally decided to return," Charlie's voice boomed through the room. "What were you thinking, leaving me behind with your mangy dog?"

Phantom R regained his breath and sarcastically spoke, "I'm glad you survived. I don't know what I would have done without you." He winked at Marie, who was trying to mask a smile. He knew she enjoyed it when he annoyed Charlie.

"Well I would have been fine without you," Charlie informed them.

Marie spoke next, "We activated the symbol in the chapel, and now we get to go to Egypt!"

"Great," Charlie moaned. "We get to see sand!"

Shaking his head, Phantom R got up. Fondue finally reappeared, jumping into his arms. "I missed you too, boy!"

"If we're going to go, let's go!" Charlie groaned as she grabbed her backpack. Marie picked her violin case back up, and Phantom R changed into his Raphael attire. Setting Fondue back down, he led the troupe out the door and back to the streets. The group decided to take a boat to Egypt, seeing as they had already spent some of Charlie's money on food and rent.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, Charlie," Marie tried to reason with the young detective.

"And taking a boat will make it even longer," Charlie retorted. She continued arguing for the whole trip.

* * *

Inspector Vergier got up, rubbing his head. He had a nasty bump after he toppled forward onto the floor. He dashed outside as fast as he could, only to find the constables in shambles. Phantom R was nowhere to be seen. Remembering that Phantom R said something about the Great Pyramid of Giza, the inspector decided that his best move would be to beat him there. Catching the next flight to Egypt, he planned his next assault on the Rhythm Thief. He would not be so lucky next time.

* * *

"My lord, Paris has fallen," Graf's voice echoed through the communicator to the other two holders.

"Very good. Make sure all of France is under your control. And you, have you made it to your destination?"

"Yes."

"I am at mine as well. When they come, we will be ready."

**A/N: Eep, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was busy with school things last weekend and wasn't able to get anything up. And yeah, this one's kinda short, but it was a necessary transition I felt needed its own chapter. I'm not quite sure when I'll get the next chapter up, but in the meantime, you can check out my first crossover: The Legend of Tecna: Tablet of Time. It's a Winx Club and Legend of Zelda crossover, so if you're into that kinda stuff, shuffle over to the crossover section! Daisy out!**


	10. Chevalier Showdown

Inspector Vergier had made it to Cairo, and decided to walk the rest of the way to the pyramid. The weather was rather mild, with only a slight breeze, and the temperature was only warm enough to merit rolling up his sleeves. He fumbled with the pistols in his pocket, scowling. He had to face it—he let Phantom R get away. His only hope would be to stop him at the Great Pyramid.

He could see the pyramid now, but that wasn't all that was there. Bloodied carcasses from tourists and patrollers alike were scattered across the ground. Shocked at the sight, he sprinted towards the pyramid, hoping to discover who had done this, and why.

He climbed up the steps outside until he came to the entrance. He quietly sneaked through the passage. As he crept higher, he began to hear voices. Stealthily drawing his pistols from his pockets, he entered the King's Chamber of the pyramid. The room was filled with Chevaliers, and right in the middle of them all was Napoleon himself. Vergier's mind flashed back to the last entry of the Mystére Incident: the theft of Napoleon Bonaparte's casket. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but the evidence before him seemed clear. The short man started to speak.

"Ah, if it isn't the famed Paris Inspector! I'm glad you made it here! You were a mere stumbling block to our plans. I will be happy to end your pathetic existence." He motioned at the 30-strong Chevaliers escort, "Get him!" They began to close in on Vergier. He blasted a couple of them, but there were too many for him to take alone. He ran back out the pyramid the same way he came in, hoping that they didn't follow him. When he got to the outside, they were gone. He didn't want to lose Phantom R, but his own life was at risk now. The Chevaliers could emerge from the pyramid at any second, so he knew he had to leave. He had lost Phantom R, and his daughter was nowhere to be found. _Maybe I missed something back at home,_ he thought to himself. _They might have left a lead somewhere in Paris. _Saddened at his loss, he caught the next plane back to Paris. When he arrived, he was shocked at what the city he protected had become.

* * *

"Do not worry, Chevaliers. Phantom R will be here soon enough."

* * *

"Is this ride ever going to be over?" Charlie groaned. "I'm getting seasick!"

Raphael teased, "Stay over there then! I don't want to catch it!" Charlie fumed and Marie giggled. He squeezed Marie's hand and asked, "Have you been enjoying the ride?"

She eagerly nodded, "Oh yes, it has been wonderful!" They had ran into a sea captain in Rome who had agreed to take them to Egypt. It had been a long ride through the Mediterranean Sea, and they were finally traveling along the Nile. Soon enough, the ship docked, and the three teens and dog exited the vessel.

Charlie complained, "This is all your fault! I am never riding on a boat again!"

They caught a ride on a dune buggy that took them to Cairo. "Wow," Marie gushed, "this place is so cool!" Fondue woeufed in agreement. They exited the city and began to walk to the pyramid. Raphael changed into his Phantom R attire and started dancing. Marie was skipping, Fondue was bounding, and Charlie was sulking. "This is going to be so exciting!" Marie beamed.

"Once we get inside the pyramid, we have to look for more symbols," Phantom R informed his team. "Marie, you can play 'Phantom Notes' when we find one! It should lead us to our next destination!" He continued shuffling along until he saw the pyramid. He stopped suddenly, and Marie ran into him. She peered over his shoulder and gasped. The grounds surrounding the pyramid were covered in dead bodies. Phantom R's fists tightened.

"Why...why would anyone do such a thing?" Marie blubbered, her eyes filled with tears. Fondue whimpered. Even Charlie stopped complaining when she saw the remains of the massacre. Phantom R grabbed Marie's hand, then tried to grab Charlie's. Charlie pulled away and started off toward the pyramid.

"Let's go," she said. "We don't have all day." Phantom R, Marie, and Fondue followed solemnly. The three entered the pyramid and began walking through the corridor. The first room they came upon was the Queen's Chamber. Charlie poked her head in and motioned that the coast was clear. They piled into the room and began searching. "I think I found something," Charlie alerted the others. Phantom R and Marie looked at the wall where Charlie pointed. There were carvings in French, only a centimeter high. "Why on earth would there be French written in an ancient Egyptian pyramid?" Charlie skeptically asked.

"It doesn't matter," Phantom R replied. "Look at what it says! 'The Moon Princess holds the key, enter with sounds so sweet. Don't leave after you enter me, there are more treasures for you to seek.'"

"That doesn't even rhyme," Charlie criticized.

"Marie," Phantom R didn't need to say anything more. She pulled out her violin and began to play Moon Princess, the song of her first adventure with Raphael. Even Charlie grinned as the music filled the small chamber. It echoed throughout the pyramid, and anyone who was within could hear. When she was done, the room started to rumble, and the wall began to glow. The bricks making it up separated to reveal a small room behind it. Marie cautiously entered and inspected the inside. There were two statues of women with French inscriptions on them. One read, 'Princess of the Moon, this treasure is yours. Wear it around your neck with the coin from the holder of the Bracelet.' She gingerly took the necklace from the hands of the statue. It was very simple, a gold chain with a medallion hanging on it, but the medallion had the special symbol embossed in it.

"Phantom R," Marie asked, "will your coin fit inside this necklace?" He pulled the coin his father gave him out of his pocket and slowly handed it to her. She took it and fit it into her treasure. It clicked into place. Smiling, she slid it over her head.

The second statue had a different inscription: 'Maiden of Fight and Flight, this treasure is yours. Use it to defend yourself when your other props fail.' Charlie glared at the writing wondering why she had a part in Phantom R's petty quest. She snatched a dagger out of the hands of the other statue, the symbol gleaming on its hilt. She quickly concealed it within her overcoat, promising herself to save it for when she truly needed it, like the inscription read.

"I don't see anything else in this room," Phantom R observed. There must be more to explore in this pyramid! Let's go everyone!" Fondue cheerfully ran ahead of them as they made their way to the King's Chamber. Everyone stopped short as they peered into the room. Chevaliers were everywhere, and Napoleon was in the middle.

He glared down at the small band of heroes, an evil grin covering his face. "Hello, Phantom R," he greeted. "I see you have brought some friends with you! The Inspector's daughter, I presume?" Charlie scowled but didn't answer. "And you must be Elizabeth's daughter," Napoleon mused, looking directly at Marie.

"Get behind me, Marie!" Phantom R commanded. Marie stepped back, and the other three prepared for battle. "You've done enough damage already, Napoleon!" Phantom R stated. "We saw what you did to get in here!"

"Oh," Napoleon replied, "those imbeciles? They were merely obstacles we needed to overcome. As you have seen, they stood no chances against their emperor! You are no different!" He pointed at the two teens and the dog. "Get them!"

Charlie whipped out her football and kicked it at one of the Chevaliers. Phantom R knocked a couple more over while Fondue attacked a few on his own. The heroes were horribly outnumbered, and were losing ground quickly. Marie cowered in the corner as she watched her friends fighting. Charlie was the first to go down, knocked over after being cornered. Fondue was subdued and snatched up by some of the other Chevaliers. Only Phantom R was left fighting, but there were still over twenty left, and he was noticeably exhausted. _There must be something I can do, _thought Marie. Not knowing what else would help, she quickly pulled out her violin. She slid her fingers down the strings and began to play the "Melody of Hope." She remembered it giving Phantom R so much strength when they were in the hanging gardens. Closing her eyes, she felt the music flow through her, and she felt empowered. The fighting ceased, and even Napoleon was staring at Marie. Glowing light encased her new necklace, and a beam of light shot through it, taking out the rest of the Chevaliers and sending Napoleon crashing to the ground. At the sound of bodies hitting the floor, Marie opened her eyes just in time to see Phantom R lunge at Napoleon, but Napoleon was quicker than he looked. He rolled out the entryway toward the corridor.

"This isn't over, Phantom R! I will acquire the ultimate power!" Phantom R ran to pursue him farther, but he was already gone.

Charlie groaned as she sat up. "Thanks for helping me you two," she sarcastically added..

"Hey, no problem, 'Maiden of Fight and Flight!'" Phantom R responded.

"I didn't give myself that nickname!" Charlie barked back. Fondue in the meantime had gotten up and was yipping at something on the wall.

"What is it, boy?" Phantom R inquired. He followed Fondue's gaze to see another inscription on the wall. "I think this one's about me," said Phantom R. "This is what it says, 'Holder of the Bracelet, this treasure is for you. The 'Song of the Duo' will bring your treasure to you.'"

"Another song?" Charlie complained. "Do songs really have this much power all the time? It's really annoying!"

Marie pulled her violin back up to her chin and played "Phantom Notes." Her necklace and Phantom R's bracelet began radiating. They looked up at the ceiling, and it began to open. One last statue was lowered from above. Phantom R stepped forward, a statue of the Pharaoh before him. "This one has an inscription too. It says, 'You already know where your next destination is. Once you are there, you must use this treasure to reveal the true location of the next symbol. This treasure will be the key to defeating your enemy.'"

"Wow, it doesn't rhyme for once!" Charlie noted. The statue was holding a sword. Phantom R picked it up and held it in his hands. He saw the glimmering symbol on its hilt.

"We're coming for you, Napoleon," Phantom R murmured.

Charlie retorted, "Of course we're coming! We have absolutely no idea where to go, but hey, we're going to make threats anyway!"

"Quiet, Charlie," Marie commanded. "Phantom R, what did it mean when it said, 'You already know where your next destination is?'"

He turned, a frown still on his face, and answered, "We knew to go to Italy because we read it in a newspaper. That newspaper also said that a symbol was spotted inside the Taj Mahal in India. That must be our next destination."

"Please tell me we're not riding on a boat this time!" Charlie pleaded. Phantom R couldn't help but smirk.

"No Charlie, we're done with boats. I don't think I would be able to deal with hearing your voice for that long!"

"I have a very pleasant voice, thank you very much!"

With the mood lightened, the troupe made their way out of the pyramid, treasures in hand. They spent the rest of Charlie's money on food and plane tickets, and they headed out for India.

* * *

"I am very sorry to hear that they slipped out of your grasp, my lord."

"No matter, they will be coming for you next."

"I will be ready."

"That girl proved that she had incredible power. You must retrieve her for me."

"Yes, my lord."

**A/N: Charlie broke the fourth wall a couple of times in this chapter. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! School has been overly busy lately, and I have had almost no free time for the past couple of months. I was originally going to end the chapter after the Queen's Chamber, but I decided to make it extra long since I haven't updated in over a month. Now seems like a good time to tell you that very soon, possibly even after the next chapter, you the readers will get to choose the direction the story goes! I have two different scenarios in mind, and I want you guys to get as much satisfaction out of this story as you can! So, be prepared to vote which direction the story goes in the coming chapters! Don't forget to R&R! Daisy out!**


	11. A Father Found

Paris stood in shambles before Inspector Vergier. The city was deserted, shop windows destroyed, and even the precious Louvre was looted and abandoned. A few lone Parisians scurried from building to building, trying to find somewhere suitable for shelter. The inspector stood in awe of the massive destruction dealt to the city, his city. He rushed to the constabulary, hoping to find something intact, but even their security building was ransacked. Vergier climbed through one of the windows to explore what was left of the building and his life. He picked through some of the rubble inside and made his way to one of the hallways. Hearing a whimpering sound, the inspector opened one of the unharmed doors to see Eric, the most cowardly of the constables, curled in a ball on the floor.

When he saw Inspector Vergier standing there, he quickly got up. "Oh thank you, Inspector! I was afraid I was going to be stuck here forever!"

"Eric, how did you get trapped in here? What has happened?" Vergier asked.

Eric began, "It was awful! The Chevaliers that took over Paris a year ago have returned, and Graf is leading them!"

Vergier was taken aback. "Graf? We had him imprisoned!"

"I know sir, but he escaped the night you left! He has an army, more than the constables could handle. They destroyed the city and have overtaken it. The citizens have been forced to flee, and there's nothing we can do about it."

With determination in his eyes, Vergier responded, "There's something _I_ can do about it."

"Inspector, we don't know his location at this time. He may have moved on by now."

"Then I will find him. I will make him pay for what he did to Paris." Inspector Vergier left Eric in the decimated Constabulary. He made his way out and through the streets, searching for traces of Graf. It didn't take him long to see a Chevalier roaming the streets, and he stealthily followed him back to his boss. _I wonder if this is how Phantom R gets around, _Vergier wondered. The Chevalier entered into Elizabeth's Manse. _I should have known he would take revenge on Elizabeth for helping Phantom R foil his plans the first time._ The duchess had statues spread throughout the corridors in her mansion, so it wasn't hard for the inspector to sneak past the guards. He could see Graf at the end of the main hall, but the duchess was nowhere to be found.

"I know you're there, Inspector. You can come out. I won't kill you—yet."

Graf's voice echoed through the corridor, and Vergier knew he had to reveal himself. Stepping out into the open, he accused, "Where is the duchess?"

Jean-François smiled and said, "Elizabeth managed to escape before I could reach her, but my cousin knows she cannot hide forever."

"What have you done to Paris? And why?"

"Patience, Inspector. You will learn soon enough. I know that you have problems of your own, yes? If I'm not mistaken, your favorite criminal and your daughter have both gone missing."

Inspector Vergier was startled that Graf knew this information, but he remained motionless. "What does it matter to you?"

Graf only grinned and reminded the inspector, "You cannot defeat me alone. No, you would need the aid of Phantom R for that, now wouldn't you?" Seeing that Inspector Vergier wasn't responding, he continued. "They have headed for the Taj Mahal. Phantom R, Marie, and Charlotte. If you don't head out now, you may miss them."

"Why are you telling me this?" Vergier suspiciously questioned.

"In time, inspector. They will be gone if you don't hurry."

Vergier lingered, studying Graf's face as much as he could since his glasses were in the way. Not seeing any evidence to whether he was telling the truth or lying, Vergier had to chance it. It was true that he couldn't defeat Graf's army alone, and he needed to find his daughter. He exited the Manse and headed to the airport, determined to find Phantom R and Charlotte.

* * *

A Chevalier reported, "He's gone, Graf."

"Good," Jean-François's mouth curled into an evil smile. "Bring her back out." The Chevaliers dragged Duchess Elizabeth out from her hidden room inside her fireplace. She looked into the eyes of her cousin. He looked back at her and asked, "Where have you hidden it, Elizabeth? They are going to have Marie if you don't talk soon, and I'm sure they will take no pity on the puny girl."

"We will see about that, Jean-François. Marie can handle herself. It will take more than a few Chevaliers to take her team down."

"That is what you think, Duchess. Time will tell who the true victor is, and I'm afraid to say that it won't be you.

* * *

Marie rested her head on Phantom R's shoulder and fell asleep. He didn't mind. She had been through a lot and needed the rest. He wasn't sure how long it would last, though, because they were flying with Charlie. And when they were flying with Charlie, she was bound to—

"This flight is taking forever!" Charlie bellowed loud enough to wake Marie up. She stirred and opened her eyes.

Phantom R smiled at her and asked, "Did you have a nice nap?" Smiling back, not needing to respond, Marie sat up.

"All right, Charlie," Phantom R began, "if you're so bored, we should play a game!"

"You know I despise those," Charlie reminded him. "Unless it's football."

"It's settled!" Phantom R exclaimed. "We'll play 'Two Truths and a Lie!'"

"What on earth kind of stupid game is that?" Charlie asked.

"All you do is say two things that are true about yourself and one thing that is a lie. We will try to guess the lie!" Phantom R explained. "I'll go first. I'm an art thief, my father left me five years ago, and I have a dog named Fondue."

"Sadly, I know that the first and the third are true, so that makes the one about your father a lie," Charlie spoke, boredom tinting her voice.

"You're right!" Phantom R exclaimed. "It was four years ago. Now, it's your turn!"

"My name is Charlie, I play football, and," she turned and added in a sarcastic voice, "I'm madly in love with Phantom R. Go on, guess."

Marie tried to hide her giggles, but Phantom R burst out laughing. "I don't know, _Charlotte_, but I think the first one might be the lie!"

"But...I...My name _is _Charlie...kind of..." Charlie stammered. "Only my dad calls me Charlotte! Why are you calling me that, anyway?"

"Oh look," Marie interjected, "we're here!"

Phantom R kept batting his eyelashes at Charlie in the most flirtatious way possible, and she got visibly angrier with every step she took. Marie stood between them, ready to play referee if necessary. She had to admit, seeing Charlie upset was amusing, but now they were getting closer to the Taj Mahal, and that meant closer to danger. They all had to be on their guard.

Phantom R stopped when the building came into view. He could already see the Chevaliers patrolling through the gardens. "All right," he whispered, "follow my lead." Fondue bounded ahead of them as the team hid behind bushes to sneak past the army. It took longer than they had planned, but after fifteen minutes, they had made their way to the tomb, where the symbol would be. Finding a secluded set of bushes, Phantom R told the two girls to wait outside with Fondue while he sneaked in. "Since there are so many guards out here, there have got to be plenty more inside. Once I find where the symbol is, I'll come back and bring you in." He batted his eyelashes one more time at Charlie, who scowled in return. Fondue leaped on to his lap, and he petted him. "Be a good boy, Fondue. Remember, you're my top cheese!" He set the dog down and turned to Marie, a sad smile plastering her face. "Don't worry Marie, I'll be back," Phantom R reassured her. Making sure he had a clear path to the entrance, Phantom R headed inside the tomb.

There were Chevaliers swarming the inside of the tomb as well. It took many quick ducks and dives, but Phantom R made it inside. He pressed his back against the wall in front of the tombs, then peeked his head over it to look for the symbol. It didn't take too long to find it; there was a rather large one on the back wall. There were words under it too. _That's probably the next clue, _Phantom R thought, but right as he was trying to read it, something blocked his view. It was a flash of red, and it stopped right in front of the symbol. He didn't even have to think about who it could be; he knew. "Father..." Phantom R whispered. He got as close to his dad as he could without being seen, but Chevaliers were guarding him on all sides, making any attempt by Phantom R to get near him impossible. He was close enough, however, to hear what his father was saying into the communicator he was holding.

"The Chevaliers just alerted me that Phantom R and two others were spotted on the grounds, my lord. There was one girl who fit the description perfectly." A pause. "Yes, blonde hair, blue eyes, fair complexion, and a blue dress. She was carrying the violin case, too." Another pause. "I see. No, I will not leave until I have her. She will be integral in the Duchess's cooperation."

Phantom R started breathing faster. _The Duchess? They have the Duchess? And they are looking for Marie as bait! I have to get her out of here, but how? We haven't seen the clue to the next symbol yet, and it seems my father has already activated it. We need to see where to go next before Napoleon can beat us there. _Phantom R's thoughts were interrupted when his father began to speak again.

"I just dispatched more Chevaliers to the grounds. There is no way for anyone to escape from here. They will have no choice but to be captured." A pause. "Yes, my lord. There are three of them, Phantom R and two other girls." Another pause. "I will remember Graf's advice—it is blatantly obvious how much he likes this girl, and how much she likes him. If I can tear them apart, I will ensure victory. I will be meeting you at our next location as soon as I have secured her."

_Great, _Phantom R thought. _Now we won't be able to leave until we've faced my father. I really don't want to drag any of them into this, but do I really have a choice? If I leave them alone for much longer, the Chevaliers will find them and capture all of them. Maybe one of them will have a plan, _he hoped. He sneaked past the guards and made it back outside. Sure enough, the grounds were now saturated with Chevaliers. There was no way they were escaping.

Phantom R looked around before sliding into the alcove he had left Marie, Charlie, and Fondue in. Marie immediately saw the concern on his face. "Raphael, what's wrong?" He told them that someone had taken the Duchess, Graf was free and working for Napoleon alongside his own father, and his father already had figured out where the next symbol was, and he wouldn't be leaving without Marie.

"Just a few goons? We can take them!" Charlie confidently exclaimed.

"It's not going to be that easy, Charlie," Phantom R confessed. He has Chevaliers completely surrounding the tomb, so we won't be able to escape. Even the inside is flooded with them.

Marie shakily added, "But we have to get out. They have my mother." Phantom R looked sadly at Marie.

"Marie, I'm afraid that soon, they will have you too. If only we had flown back to Paris, you would have been safe," Phantom R slowly said, regretting his past actions. "Now, you're in trouble, and it's all my fault."

"No, Phantom R, it's not your fault. I wanted to come," Marie tried to console him, but she was just as scared as he was.

"Phantom R," Charlie inquired, "has your father ever seen Marie?"

Phantom R thought for a bit before responding, "No, I don't believe he has."

"Then how will he know who Marie is?"

"He knows that she has blonde hair, blue eyes, a fair complexion, and always wears a blue dress."

Charlie turned to Phantom R, then to Marie. She held up her hand to Marie's own. Eying both and nodding, she said, "It's decided. I have a plan. You'd better turn around, Phantom R, or I might have to slug you."

In no time, Marie's hair was neatly tucked inside Charlie's hat. She was wearing the large trench coat that Charlie always wore, too. Charlie, on the other hand, was wearing Marie's outfit, from the bright blue dress down to the matching shoes on her feet.

"You know, Charlie, you do look good in a dress," Phantom R smirked.

"I'm going to ignore that comment," Charlie glared at him. "I have blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Marie. If that's your father's only description, then I should pass as her. That way, he will take me away, and you and Marie can figure out the next clue when the Chevaliers leave."

"Are you sure about this, Charlie?" Marie asked. "Getting captured for my sake?"

"It's the only way you will be able to get out of here and to the next symbol, or to the Duchess if you so choose. I'll be able to take care of myself. Come on, Phantom! It's showtime!"

Phantom R protested, "That's my line!" Marie took her violin out of its case and hid it in the alcove before handing the case to Charlie.

Charlie grinned and told Marie, "I think you both forgot. I'd do anything for Paris, even if it means pretending to be the Duchess's daughter."

Phantom R wrapped Marie, now dressed as Charlie, in a hug. "Marie, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

She looked up at him, "Don't worry, Raphael. Whatever happens, I'll be fine. I know, because I have you looking out for me, and you would do whatever it takes to protect me."

That line echoed through Phantom R's head. _It is blatantly obvious how much he likes this girl, and how much she likes him. _It sent a chill down his spine._ There's no way Charlie will be able to pull off lovestruck. I have to tell her what my father said, otherwise he will see through the deception. But if I do, what will Marie think? I'm sure she would be upset if I pretended to like Charlie. I really like Marie, and I don't want to lose her. But if our disguise isn't flawless, my father will take her. What would I do if I never saw her again?_

Phantom R had made his decision. He would have to chance it. Pulling Charlie over, he whispered in her ear, "Charlie, there's something important I need to tell you..."

**A/N: Here is where you decide, loyal readers! Will the deception work? Will Charlie be taken by Isaac and the Chevaliers, leaving Raphael and Marie to decipher the clue, or will the disguise fail, leaving Charlie dumbfounded and Phantom R crushed? It's all up to you! Vote on the blind poll on my profile to choose what the next installment will bring! I'm really looking forward to seeing what you guys want from the next chapters! Vote on the poll and leave a review! Daisy out!**


	12. The Plan

**A/N: After a long and unintentional hiatus, Secret of the Symbol is back on! I'll talk more at the end but for now, to the story!**

**Last time on ****Secret of the Symbol****...**

That line echoed through Phantom R's head. _It is blatantly obvious how much he likes this girl, and how much she likes him. _It sent a chill down his spine._ There's no way Charlie will be able to pull off lovestruck. I have to tell her what my father said, otherwise he will see through the deception. But if I do, what will Marie think? I'm sure she would be upset if I pretended to like Charlie. I really like Marie, and I don't want to lose her. But if our disguise isn't flawless, my father will take her. What would I do if I never saw her again?_

Phantom R had made his decision. He would have to chance it. Pulling Charlie over, he whispered in her ear, "Charlie, there's something important I need to tell you..."

* * *

"Well, what is it, Phantom R?" Charlie asked.

Phantom R took a deep breath before saying, "There was one other thing that I neglected to mention about my father's description of Marie. He thinks she is madly in love with me."

Charlie smirked. She couldn't help it. Of course Marie was in love with him! Anyone with eyes could see that! "What's it to me, Phantom?"

He replied, "Charlie, I know we're enemies and all, but for just this one time, will you pretend you actually like me? For Marie's sake?"

"Oh, anything for you, Phantom," Charlie sarcastically told him. "I can see through your little plan. Don't worry, I won't tell Marie you've fallen in love with your sworn enemy."

"Charlie, this is serious! Please, you have to pretend! Our whole deception could be ruined if you don't!"

"Calm down, Phantom. I was kidding; you seem to do that quite often. I will, but you better not think I actually care about you, no matter what I do." She didn't snap back any more. Even Charlie knew the gravity of their situation and the consequences that entailed if they failed. Taking a deep breath, Phantom R led the other two—three counting Fondue—into the tomb.

The first thing that Phantom R noticed was the lack of Chevaliers. _He must be planning an ambush once we get in farther._ He turned to his right to see Marie looking around with wonder. Charlie on the other hand looked perfectly concentrated on each step she took. He could tell all her movements were conscious, from the way she swung the violin case when she walked to the slight bounce in her step. He had to admit, she was doing a good job of imitating Marie. Phantom R continued scanning the room, hoping to find out where his father was hiding, but for once, someone was evading him. _Well, I know where I got my sneaking skills from._

Ironically, Isaac was hiding in the very same spot Phantom R had chosen to hide in just a bit before. He was observing their every move, partly out of duty, but partly out of curiosity. This was the first time he had seen his son in four years, after all. The last time he saw Raphael, he still thought girls had cooties. Now, he had two following him around. One of them seemed to fit the description adequately. She had short blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and she was wearing a blue dress. He was not going to underestimate his son's cunning, though, and was also paying attention to the other girl, who also happened to have blonde hair and blue eyes. They made their way to the symbol on the wall. Nothing suspicious yet

"Well, this is the symbol," Phantom R exclaimed. "We did it, Marie!" He could hear that line in his head again, _It is blatantly obvious how much he likes this girl._ Hesitantly, he lightly grabbed Charlie's hand. She looked up at him and squeezed back. _So far, so good._ He began to read what was on the wall:

"A distant land

a structure grand

walk 029 metres along

and stick to the plan."

Marie peered at the wall from underneath Charlie's hat. This riddle was more vague than the other ones they had found. She had to pay attention to every detail. The first two lines seemed straightforward—they would have to leave India to find another landmark. But the third line was strange. First, it specified that they had to walk. Second, the measurement of length had a zero in front of it. Third, it used the word "along." _It could have said to walk twenty-nine metres to the east or west, north or south, but it didn't. What kind of landmark could you walk along?_

"The Great Wall of China!" Marie exclaimed. Phantom R and Charlie turned to her, eagerly agreeing.

"That must be it, Charlie!" Charlie congratulated Marie. "It all makes sense! Walking along the Great Wall of China for twenty-nine metres should take us to the next symbol!"

Phantom R was truly happy that Marie figured out the clue, but seeing the way she looked at him, eyes full of adoration, caused him to turn away. He had to be careful what kind of impression she was making on whoever was watching them. Just then, he caught eye of something red. Quickly glancing in that direction, he saw his father, hiding behind the very same wall he had hidden behind earlier. Clever. But in that glace, he saw his father's piercing gaze, directed at Marie. _It is blatantly obvious how much he likes the girl. _Phantom R knew what he had to do. It was the only way he could think of to ensure that his father believed, without a doubt, that Charlie was the Duchess's daughter.

"We can go on to the next symbol, Marie!" Phantom R told Charlie.

"We're one step closer to defeating Napoleon," Charlie responded, looking back up at him. It was now or never. Before she could object, Phantom R pulled Charlie in and kissed her.

Marie was in shock. She had hoped that Raphael liked her as much as she liked him, but after she had solved the riddle herself, he congratulated her by kissing Charlie, who she thought was his enemy. She didn't feel this often, but she was angry. Angry that Charlie had something she didn't have. She should have known better, thinking she could have Raphael all to herself, but seeing him with Charlie hurt. Her eyes filled with angry tears as he pulled away and mussed up Charlie's hair. Marie squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that it all had been a terrible nightmare.

Isaac had seen the anger and distrust in the girl's eyes. There was no way that this girl wanted anything to do with Raphael. She seemed to hate him with all her being. Just to be sure, he looked at the other girl one last time. Sure enough, she was giggling and trying to steal his son's hat. They did look rather cute. With no uncertainty, Isaac flipped on the communicator and sent a message out to the Chevaliers: "Get her."

Suddenly, Chevaliers emerged from all sides. Phantom R shoved Marie and Charlie behind him, and assumed a battle stance. "You think you can defeat me?" Phantom R asked the army amassing in front of him. The troops attacked in rhythm like they always did, but in order for their plan to succeed, Phantom R knew he had to let his guard down. That way, the Chevaliers would have a clear path to Charlie, and he and Marie would be able to escape afterward. He purposely faltered. A Chevalier knocked him to the ground, and he slid across the floor, hitting his head on one of the walls. Holding his head, he slowly sat up. A Chevalier wrapped his arm around Charlie, and lifted her off of her feet. Turning to Marie, he was a bit startled to see her holding Charlie's football with two hands and smacking troops with it. He saw her eyes, blazing with a passionate hate, but he didn't know why. He would have to ask her later.

There was more of the plan to follow, of course. Phantom R needed to attempt to save Charlie, or else it would seem like he wanted her to be captured. He shakily stood up and ran towards her, but what he didn't see was his own father sneaking up behind him. He felt an arm grab him around the torso. While he was trying to wriggle free, another hand holding a handkerchief covered his face. It was ivory-colored, and it smelled funny. The last thing he could remember was the blurred image of Charlie being carried away, out of his field of vision. After that, everything was dark**.**

* * *

Inspector Vergier drummed his fingers on the armrest beside him. He was contemplating why Graf would reveal to him the location of Phantom R. It didn't add up. If Phantom R was the only one who could defeat Graf, why would he sent Vergier to find him? There must be some ulterior motive. "Passengers, we are beginning our descent. Please fasten your seatbelts." He would continue his thinking later. He had family to find and a criminal to catch.

* * *

Marie sat on the cold floor of the Taj Mahal, the unconscious Phantom R's head in her lap. She wondered if this was the last time he would be this close to her. She stroked his face and let a tear fall onto his bruised cheek. "I guess I should tell you," Marie quietly said. "I love you, Phantom R. Not that it really matters."

He stirred, and Marie sat him up. Slowly opening his eyes, Phantom R blinked a few times before exclaiming, "Marie! You're all right!" Standing up beside her, he tried to wrap her up in a hug, but she slunk away.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Phantom," Marie gravely stated.

Phantom R was a bit stunned. "Pretend?"

"Yes," Marie responded, no trace of emotion in her face. "You don't have to pretend to like me."

"Pretend to like you? Marie, where on earth did you get the idea that I have to pretend to like you?" Phantom R was crushed. Marie didn't trust him?

"I saw you kiss Charlie, and I understand. I won't come between you two any more." She turned and began to walk away.

So that's what this was about. Phantom R knew that this must have hurt Marie deeply. He knew he would have reacted the same way if he was in her position. And he knew just what he would want Marie to say to cheer him up.

"Marie," Phantom R spoke. She stopped. "I know you're upset, and that nothing I can say will erase the hurt feelings that you have, but I want you to know that every second I spent with Charlie, I was wishing it was you."

Marie slowly stepped towards Phantom R, a hint of distrust still in her eyes. "Why did you do it, Phantom?"

She was right in front of him now, looking up into his eyes. He could see anxiety and fear laced into her facial features. He was frightened too—frightened that he would lose her. "When my father described you, he said that it was blatantly obvious how much I liked you, and how much you liked me back. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid it wasn't true. I was afraid that you didn't like me at all, because Marie, I really like you."

Phantom R watched as Marie shed a single tear. He wiped it off of her face. "You...you like me?" she quietly asked.

Taking a deep breath, Phantom R responded, "I more than like you, Marie. I love you. I love the way you play the violin, and how it brings joy to everyone who hears it. I love your kind heart that treasures life and helps anyone in need. I love your devotion, and strong will to do good."

She began to cry even more, burying her head into his shoulder. Her speech came out a bit muffled, but he could hear her speaking as well. "I love you too. I love your dedication to finding your father. I love your willingness to do whatever it takes to protect Paris and me. I love how you can take even the worst situations and make jokes about them."

Phantom R stepped back a bit, and Marie wiped her nose on her coat's sleeve. "You know," he told her, "you look pretty good in a trench coat!"

Marie laughed and went in to hug him again, but before she could, Phantom R had already slid his hands around her waist and brought his lips to hers. She didn't tell him explicitly, but Phantom R knew that she had forgiven him.

**A/N: Well readers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter you voted for! Those who wanted the other ending, fear not! As of now, I am planning to have bonus chapters at the end, one being how this would have turned out had the disguise failed, so keep reading! I've been uber-busy with AP tests and studying for finals, and I haven't had as much time to work on this as I would have liked, so I hope you're not too mad at me for taking this long to update! Once school is out, I should be updating much more frequently! Feel free to leave a review! Until next time! Daisy out!**


	13. The True Message

"Charlotte."

Not quite a question, nor an exclamation. Just a word that slipped out of Inspector Vergier's mouth as he entered the Taj Mahal. He wasn't referring to only her, however. No, he also was referring to the one with her, that being Phantom R. He was more than a bit unsettled at the sight of his trench coat-clad daughter in the arms of the criminal he was trying to catch. We'll say he was somewhere between utter disbelief and total fury on the emotional scale.

Phantom R quickly opened his eyes, a little annoyed that his moment with Marie had been ruined, and pulled away from her. Glaring down towards the entryway, he muttered, "Inspector Vergier..." Had he really chased him this far? He seriously had to give it up at some point.

Seeing Phantom R turn, Marie did the same. Adjusting her slightly over-sized hat, she peered from beneath the brim at the famed Parisian inspector. "Oh Inspector Vergier, we have terrible news!" Marie blurted out. She saw him take a step back, then adjust his glasses.

"Marie?"

Vergier's face twisted in confusion. He came closer to the two, not concerned with Phantom R at the moment, and peered at the girl wearing the trench coat. No doubt about it, it was the Duchess's daughter inside. A look of relief quickly swept his face. His daughter had not been the one receiving Phantom R's affections after all. It took a moment to realize that he still had reason to worry; Charlie was not with the two other teenagers.

"Where is Charlotte?"

A grim expression clouded Phantom R's face as he proceeded to tell of Charlie's willingness to offer herself up for capture in place of Marie. Vergier stared at his sworn enemy with a blank expression the entire course of the tale. Marie merely stared at her own two feet nestled inside Charlie's brown shoes.

"...but we do know where they are taking her," Phantom R continued. "Twenty-nine metres from the western-most point on the Great Wall of China." His eyes locked with Vergier's. Something about the inspector's expression was different than he had ever seen before. There was a new spark, one of fierce determination glowing in his eyes, one that exceeded even those fiery glares he gave Phantom R when they had met countless times.

"I'm going to find her."

That was all he said before Inspector Vergier silently left the Taj Mahal. Phantom R and Marie wanted to follow him and find Charlie, but looking back up to the passage on the wall, they knew that they had to uncover the secret there and use the little advantage they had to find the next symbol before Napoleon did.

Phantom R thought back to when they were in the Great Pyramid. He tried to remember the inscription on the Pharaoh statue. _Something about using the treasure and the true location of the symbol, _he remembered. Grabbing Marie by the hand, the two of them rushed out to the alcove to retrieve Marie's violin. When they arrived, Marie quickly moved the bushes away to grab her hidden instrument. Without the others knowing, however, Phantom R had hidden his own treasure even deeper within the shrubbery. Carefully moving away the leaves and branches, he gingerly pulled out his gleaming sword with the secret symbol gleaming on its hilt. "When we were in Egypt, the statue's inscription read that we need to use this sword to discover the true location of the next symbol," he stated. Phantom R held the sword in the air so the blade could catch the sun's rays.

"It's a beautiful sword," Marie began, "but I'm not quite sure how it will lead us in the right direction, especially since the clue has already been revealed."

Phantom R lowered his sword and slid it into its sheath. "I'm not quite sure myself, Marie, but the inscriptions in the pyramid haven't been wrong yet. We should be able to figure out something."

The two hurried back into the structure and gazed at the wall again. Marie revisited her thought process leading her to the conclusion that the symbol was on the Great Wall of China. _Let's see, we had to walk, there was a zero in front of the distance, the word used—a zero in front of the distance? That still seems rather odd. _"Phantom R," Marie began, "did you notice the strange distance measurement?"

He had been staring at the very same thing. He may not have paid as much attention in school as Émile did, but he did know that zeroes in front of numbers served absolutely no purpose mathematically. And if the purpose of the zero wasn't mathematic, then it had to have something to do with the symbol. Pulling his sword out of its hilt, he pointed it at the number. The sword and the three digits began to glow, and the engravings on the wall started to move. The number began to rotate, turning a full 180 degrees before the glowing ceased. What remained was a new number: 650.

Phantom R smirked. "They're going to the wrong place after all! We just need to find the right wall location before they do!" Grabbing Marie's hand, the two hustled out, Fondue nipping at their heels.

* * *

Charlie woke up dazed. After she had been taken out of the Taj Mahal, Phantom R's stupid father had knocked her out with some sort of drugged handkerchief or something. The nerve. Quickly remembering what her situation entailed, she dared not speak, at least not yet. She, for the time being, was the Duchess's daughter, and even the slightest slip of the tongue could blow her cover. Taking in her surroundings, she seemed to be near a group of mountains. Which mountains, she couldn't be sure, but she assumed that it was more likely she was in the Himalayas than in the Andes. Some shortcut to the Great Wall. Phantom's dad was mumbling into his communicator again. Honestly, she felt he shouldn't even have service now, but that wasn't important at the moment. She tried to get closer to figure out what he was saying. She could only make out a few choice words—power, Duchess, and symbol. _Darn, not like I didn't already know that. _Issac stood up and motioned for the Chevaliers to follow. Charlie felt the wind begin to pick up, and before she knew it, a helicopter descended to retrieve them. When it landed, a small man stepped out. One she recognized all too well. _Napoleon...this is going to be the beginning of the end._

**A/N: This was a bit short for my liking, but I feel like the next few chapters are going to be on the short side. It's a big transition, everyone moving everywhere kind of spot in the story. Summer has been busier than I had anticipated, and I'm a bit drained, but never fear! Secret of the Symbol is still up and running...slow as it may be! Thanks to my new favoriters and followers! I love you guys! Daisy out!**


End file.
